Nathan Evo
Nathan Evo - Bohater i rekrut w Drużynie Alfa 1. Charakterystyka Evo był jednym z najnowszych rekrutów wyprodukowanych w Hero Factory. Jego korpus opierał się na ultranowoczesnym szkielecie, stanowiącym doskonałą platformę do modernizacji i dostosowywania do potrzeb misji. Był nieustraszonym twardzielem, na którym można było polegać. Był spokojny, opanowany i cichy. Gdy tylko potrzebne były jego umiejętności, był natychmiast skoncentrowany i gotowy do akcji. Kiedy tylko pokonał złoczyńcę, który dopiero co zakłócał jego spokój, często pogrążał się w medytacji, żeby zebrać myśli. Był też brutalnie silny, co nie znaczyło jednak, że nie był inteligentny. Czasami zdarzało mu się bywać lekkomyślnym. Mówił dosyć szybko, głośno, a nawet trochę zabawnie. Znał się dobrze na broni i elektronice. Broń i wyposażenie Nathan Evo w wersji 2.0 uzbrojony był w Wielofunkcyjną Lodową Tarczę. Nosił również hełm, dzięki któremu mógł widzieć przez dym. W wersji Breakout, heros został wyposażony w ciężkie Ramię Czołgowe oraz antytoksyczną zbroję, którą nie powinna przebić nawet trucizna Toxic Reapy. Natomiast w wersji Brain Attack, Evo otrzymał obrotową Tornado Włócznię, zaciski blokujące Rdzeń Bohatera oraz Pancerny Wizjer z wyświetlaczem optycznym i maską pozwalającą oddychać pod wodą. Heros dostał też kolczastą zbroję oraz sztylet. Evo na misję w mieście Antropolis został wyposażony w nową zbroję oraz broń, którą był: Pistolet Bohatera, piła tarczowa, a także w komunikator. Poza tym otrzymał także Łazik wyposażony w Miotacz Mazi, a później zbudował potężną Maszynę XL. Życiorys Nathan Evo został stworzony przez Fabrykę Bohaterów w Wieży Montażowej jako jeden z dwóch pierwszych Bohaterów zbudowanych w wersji 2.0. Razem z Juliusem Nexem uczestniczył w konferencji prasowej, gdzie zaprezentowano ich jako najnowszy model herosów. Przez większość czasu Evo medytował, podczas gdy Nex męczył się z zestrzeliwaniem robotów treningowych. Jednak i on pokazał na co go stać, Bohater zestrzelił wszystkie pozostałe roboty w kilka sekund. Ognista Przeprawa Evo razem z Nexem wkrótce po konferencji został wysłany na Stację Paliw 22 zaatakowaną przez Ognistych Przestępców. Mieli wesprzeć w walce z bandytami Drużynę Alfa 1. Dotarli tam za pomocą Hero Poda. Po wylądowaniu Evo poprosił dowódcę Prestona Stormera o zezwolenie na atak. Kiedy je uzyskał, otworzył ogień do złoczyńców. Zakuł Nitroblasta w Hero-Więzy, a następnie razem z resztą Bohaterów stawił czoła Fire Lordowi. Ten okazał się jednak za silny, nawet dla sześciu herosów. Na szczęście na pomoc przybył Mark Surge, który miał być uwięziony przez bandytów. Przejął on statek przestępców i powalił Fire Lorda. Następnie Evo i inni Bohaterowie z Drużyny Alfa 1 powrócili razem ze schwytanymi łotrami do Fabryki Bohaterów. Po tym Evo razem z Nexem zaprowadzili Fire Lorda do celi. Wielka Ucieczka Pewnego dnia z winy Voltixa w Areszcie dla złoczyńców wybuchła Wielka Ucieczka. Bohater próbował powstrzymać złoczyńców jeszcze w więzieniu. Chciał wskoczyć do czarnej dziury, jednak Stormer odwiódł go od tego pomysłu. Następnie z innymi herosami zgromadzonymi w centrum dowodzenia, Evo wysłuchał raportu wygłoszonego przez Nathaniela Ziba i dowiedział się o Misji: Złapać i Zakuć. Wkrótce po tym został odpowiednio przygotowany do misji ponownego schwytania Toxic Reapy. Wyruszył na planetę Z'chaya, na której ukrywał się zbiegły złoczyńca. Podczas przemierzania gęstej dżungli w poszukiwaniu przestępcy, zastał setki kokonów z larwami, którymi chciał posłużyć się łotr. Evo miał duże trudności ze zlokalizowaniem łotra. Przeciwnik herosa był zwinny i znał ten teren. Bohater został kilka razy trafiony przez złoczyńcę odpadami toksycznymi. Ponieważ Evo nie mógł poradzić sobie ze zbirem, skontaktował się z Williamem Furno, który doradził mu, aby kierował się swoimi przeczuciami. Dzięki tej radzie Evo udało się znaleźć Toxic Reapę. Bohater potraktował go pociskami ze swojej broni, jednak łotr za pomocą broni chemicznej przykleił Evo do głazu. Heros uwolnił się i ostatecznie zakuł przestępcę w kajdanki. Wrócił razem z nim i resztą drużyny do Hero Factory. Tam jednak czekała na nich niemiła niespodzianka. Okazało się, że nad Wieżą Montażową kontrolę przejął tajemniczy Black Phantom. Włączył on pole ochronne wokół Hero Factory. Jednak dzięki pomocy Rocki i Danielli Capricorn udało im się wejść do środka budynku. Evo odblokował i otworzył wejście do lini montażowej, w której znajdował się łotr. Bohaterowie stoczyli walkę z mnóstwem zmultidupliowanych Arachnixów, a Rocka pokonał Black Phantoma. Wkrótce po tym herosi zauważyli, że z bazy danych zniknął jeden plik. Atak Mózgów Atak na Makuhero W trakcie dalszego wyłapywania zbiegłych z aresztu kryminalistów, Evo wraz z Drużyną Alfa 1 (wyłączając Stringera i Nexa) uczestniczył w uroczystości na część Bohaterów. Spędzał czas razem z mieszkańcami miasta Makuhero City. W pewnym momencie William Furno odebrał komunikat o czerwonym alarmie. Wszyscy herosi z Drużyny popędzili do Wieży Montażowej. Tam Zib wyjaśnił im, że w stronę Makuhero zbliżają się tysiące zmutowanych przez Mózgi bestii. Razem z innymi Bohaterami, Evo został przebudowany do najnowszej wersji. Kiedy Furno przejął dowodzenie, nakazał Evo powstrzymać przeciwnika, który szybko zbliżał się kanałami. Heros dostał się do systemu wodnego miasta i rozpoczął walkę z przeobrażonymi Aquagonami. Wiele potworów zaczęło ścigać Bohatera, jednak ten radził sobie z nimi za pomocą swojej Tornado włóczni. Po jakimś czasie Evo dostał wiadomość od Bulka, że Mózgi można usunąć z ciała żywiciela, kiedy uderzy się je w czerwone wyrostki. Evo natychmiast zaczął uwalniać Aquagony spod kontroli pasożytów. Jednak nie był to koniec. Następnie z resztą Drużyny Alfa 1 powrócił do Wieży Montażowej, by bronić ją przed Dragon Boltem. Na miejscu zastali armię pustych Bohaterów. Okazało się, że są pod kontrolą Marka Surge'a, który został zainfekowany przez Mózg. Podczas gdy Evo, Stormer, Bulk i Furno walczyli z robotami, Natalie Breez zajęła się Surgem. Bohaterka wyzwoliła go spod kontroli pasożyta, a ten zatrzymał pustych Bohaterów. Natomiast Rocka uporał się z Dragon Boltem. Wtedy wszystko na krótką chwile wróciło do normy, do czasu znalezienia Mózgów w podziemiach Fabryki Bohaterów. Kurs Kolizyjny Niedługo po tym Nathan Evo, razem Dunkanem Bulkiem, miał zająć się statkiem Valiant, który przejęły pasożytnicze Mózgi. Co prawda Stormer, Natalie Breez i Rocka zostali już wcześniej wysłani na pokład statku, jednak nie mogli sobie poradzić z pasożytami. Misja ta była bardzo ważna, ponieważ statek zmierzał wprost na Wieżę Montażową. Bulk postanowił za pomocą Drop Shipów zniszczyć Valianta. Evo wyruszył w stronę statku, wiedząc, że to, co się stanie, prawdopodobnie doprowadzi do śmierci załogi i trójki Bohaterów. Jednak Bulk zmienił rozkazy i nakazał odholować Valiant. Dało to herosom i załodze czas na ratunek, a Mózgi uciekły z pokładu. Po wypełnieniu rozkazów Evo i reszta Drużyny wraz z załogą powróciła do Makuhero. Szał Robotów Wkrótce po odebraniu wezwania o pomoc od Jimiego Stringera z Tranquis VII, Evo pomógł Stormerowi w skontaktowaniu się z Furno i Bulkiem, którzy zostali wysłani, aby odnaleźć herosa. Obserwował zmagania Bohaterów z Mózgami na planecie. Po tym, jak dwójce herosów udało się powstrzymać pasożyty przed wykorzystaniem Projektu Sunstorm, Evo poleciał na planetę, aby posprzątać szkody wyrządzone przez Mózgi. Po powrocie Evo został wyznaczony jako członek sztabu ochrony. Miał strzec Fabrykę Bohaterów od wewnątrz przed kontrolą Mózgów - skanował wszystkich przechodzących przez punkt ochrony. Inwazja na Antropolis Kiedy do Fabryki Bohaterów doszła wiadomość o tajemniczym zniknięciu tarczy wiertniczej i robotników z placu budowy nowego tunelu w Antropolis, na miejsce wysłano Nathana Evo, aby to zbadał. Przed misją został wyposażony w nową zbroję, a następnie poleciał do miasta. Tam zasiadł za sterami nowego trójnożnego Łazika i wszedł do ciemnego, wydrążonego przez tarczę korytarza. Nagle coś przemknęło przed nim i zaatakowało jednego z pracowników obserwującego herosa. Evo otworzył ogień do tajemniczych stworzeń - Skoczków. Jednak oblazły one Maszynę i Bohater musiał się katapultować. Następnie, widząc na zewnątrz ogromną Zębatą Bestię, poprosił Hero Factory o wsparcie. Evo bronił się przed Skoczkami na placu budowy do czasu przybycia swojej Drużyny. Herosi rozstawili Zdalny Konstruktor i zbudowali Maszyny Bojowe. Kiedy inni pobiegli, aby walczyć z Bestiami, Evo został na miejscu i zabrał się za tworzenie nowej Maszyny XL. wkrótce Furno przybiegł do niego, a tuż za nim dwugłowa Zespolona Bestia. Evo w nowym pojeździe bojowym starł się z potworem. Walka nie była łatwa, a siły wyrównane, jednak dzięki pomocy Furno, który przywiązał jedną nogę Bestii łańcuchem, udało się ją powalić. Po chwili kreatura rozszczepiła się i jedna z Bestii porwała Furno pod ziemię. Evo próbował za nią pogonić w Maszynie XL, lecz potknął się i upadł w niej na ziemię. Niedługo po tym herosi zyskali kolejne wsparcie i wyruszyli odszukać kolegów. W jaskini pod miastem zbudowali kolejne Maszyny Bojowe, jednak podczas wędrówki natknęli się na pole magnetyczne, przez które Evo, Breez i Bulk spadli w swoich Maszynach w przepaść. Udało im się jednak uratować. Po przebyciu Kryształowych Pieczar, trójka Bohaterów dotarła do gniazda Królowej-Matki. Evo otworzył do niej ogień ze swojej Maszyny, lecz Bestia uniknęła pocisków i zaczęła spychać jego i jego pojazd do jeziora kwasu. Heros wydostał się, natomiast Breez złagodziła Królową. Jednak pokój nie trwał długo, gdyż przez jednego Skoczka Matka znów stała się agresywna. Bohaterowie pokonali ją i zniszczyli gniazdo. Następnie wrócili na powierzchnię i przed odlotem pożegnali mieszkańców Antropolis. Alternatywne wymiary Rzeczywistość 45098.3 W tym równoległym świecie Drużyna Alfa 1, podczas Ataku Mózgów wykryła galaktyczny spisek, który skierowany był przeciwko Hero Factory. Sądząc, że działają we własnej obronie, Bohaterowie rozbili członków spisku i podjęli kroki w celu upewnienia się, że nikt im już nie zagrozi. W ten sposób członkowie oddziału Alfa 1 stali się galaktycznymi dyktatorami. Rzeczywistość 50678.2 Po tym, jak Zib wynalazł urządzenie, które zmieniało przestępców w użytecznych członków społeczeństwa, Hero Factory zamknięto. Wielu herosów, prawdopodobnie także Evo, udało się do innych galaktyk, aby znaleźć nowe przygody. Zestawy, w których występował *2067 Evo 2.0 *6200 Evo *44012 Evo *44015 Łazik Evo *44021 Bestia Splitter kontra Furno i Evo *44022 Maszyna XL Evo Filmy, w których występował *LEGO Hero Factory: Fabryka Bohaterów, w odcinkach: Ognista Przeprawa, Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I, Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II, Atak Mózgów i Wróg z Głębi Ziemi Komiksy, w których występował *''Komiks 5: Próba Ognia'' *''Breakout: Problem 2'' Gry, w których występował *''Creep Crushers'' *''Breakout'' *''Brain Attack'' *''Invasion From Below'' Ciekawostki *Evo miał swoje zwierzątko: wilko-jaszczurkę. Kategoria:Hero Factory (postacie) Kategoria:Roboty